Don't You Remember?
by Wolfan Terror
Summary: Two years after Dust's death, Fidgets dream came true. Dusts back, though Ahrah is concerned. Dust may be back, but not without consequences. With a dangerous killer on the loose, bent on carrying on Gaius' campaign, the world needs Sen Mithrarin more than ever. Rated T because of death.
1. Misfortunes

**A/N: Well hellooo This is a new one, I'm actually writing a story for once. Well, I explained everything on my profile, so just read that if your confused.**

**Well, anyway. This is my fanfic, I hope you like it and make sure to play the game if you haven't already. And if it isn't already evident SPOILER ALERT, PLAY THE GAME FIRST IF YOU DON'T WANT THE ENDING RUINED FOR YOU and such ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

**Misfortunes**

* * *

><p>Flapping violently in the wind, Fidget struggled after the sword. Seconds earlier, she'd seen a cloud of dust rise out of the volcano and flying off with Ahrah. It had to be dust, he had to be alive! "Hey, Dust!" She called after him, darting through the air as fast as she could.<p>

She followed the sword for hours, hoping, waiting for some sign that he was alive. None came, and she was starting to lose hope. The sword landed in the nimbat forest, lodging in the ground and the dust settled around it. Fidget hovered in the air, staring at the sword. "No... No! You've got to be alive! You can't be dead!" She shouted, tears streaming down her face. "Please Dust..." She sobbed, landing on the ground before turning around, wiping the tears away with her paw and walked off away from the sword, she felt to sad to fly.

Ginger had returned home to her house on the hill, waiting for Dust to come back and see her. She saw a cloud of dust do out of the volcano with Dust's sword, it had to be Dust. She'd watched his nimbat fly after the sword, so Ginger was certain Dust was alive, somehow. She avoided everyone in Aurora village for the first week, she wanted to be home for when Dust knocked on her door. She waited for weeks, but those weeks turned to months, and soon she realized Dust hadn't survived, and he wasn't coming back for her. Ginger broke down in violent sobbing, her hands at her face. "Dust..." She cried, mourning the lose of her friend, and her brother.

Two years past by like nothing, Ginger had almost broken down with the loss of Dust, though the villagers helped her overcome her pain. They'd asked her what had happened, so she told them. Sort of. Ginger knew she couldn't tell them the truth, as it would be to complicated to tell them what he had been, and telling them he'd died would make her lose the last remaining hope she had. "Dust disappeared in the volcano, that was the last time I saw him." That's what she told them, and from the way they treated her after that, she understood that they decided he'd died. That made her feel worse, but by the second year, she'd managed to cope with it.

As for Fidget, she'd become part of her clan again. But it was nothing compared to the incredible adventures she'd had with Dust. _Dust... Why did you have to go? _The others had barely noticed that Ahrah had gone for weeks, she she didn't get anyone mad. She was happy for that, she had been through too much already.

Fidget remembered her last day with Dust like it was yesterday. She'd tried to save him, but there was nothing she could have done. Dust had watched her fly away, and she'd watched as the lava rose over him. The life thread took her best friend from her, her only friend. _I don't care what you said Dust, it wasn't your time to go. The life thread hadn't called for you yet!_

It was the two year anniversary today, Fidget made sure to keep track of the days so she could have a day of remembrance for her friend. She never told the other nimbats why she was quieter since she came back, so they didn't ask anything of her. But she was quietest on this day, when she'd try her look with Ahrah. After the sword had come back to its resting place, it had been silent. Fidget would shout at the thing, trying to make it talk, trying to make it bring Dust back. But she knew it would do no good, even though it was the only hope she had left to see her friend again.

She flew past two other nimbats as she headed back. Trix and Ran they were called. "Something about that sword..." Fidget heard Trix say.

"...Feels like its waking up... so unlike the others..." Ran murmured, she Fidget felt hope blossom within her.

_If Ahrah is waking up again, Dust has to be back! He has to! _She flew at top speed towards the clearing where the sword lay... Except it wasn't there. "Where is it?" She murmured to herself, landing where the sword had been. The hole in the ground was still evident, though it was closing up as if by magic, that meant Ahrah had allowed itself to be removed. But by who?

Fidget scanned the area, and when she she was about to give up, she spotted something running away from forest, through the trees. She managed to spot some grey fur, with black and turquoise clothes. Fidget didn't look back after that. There was only one person she knew who looked like that. "DUST!" She cried, calling after him. She didn't care how, or why, but she knew he was back, and all she wanted to do was see him again. She flew after the darting creature, her eyes locked onto her target.

Then she heard the warmblood cry out, and heard something fall to the floor. Then, silence. Fidget feared the worst. _Oh no, has something happened to him? Please no, not this soon! I hope its not the monsters.. Those evil monsters... _She flew as quickly as she could, until she spotted what had fallen on the floor, Ahrah. It was laying there on the floor, not moving after the one who'd taken it. But Fidget could see its glow, and that meant Ahrah was awake.

She landed near the sword, hurrying over to it. "D-Dust! He summoned you didn't he? Why haven't you flown after him!?" Fidget yelled at the sword, more out of shock than anger. She waited for a response, and when she was about to fly away, she heard the swords voice.

_"Something.. Is not right." _Ahrah said simply, leaving Fidget with barely an answer.

"Whats not right? Why.. It is Dust isn't it?" Fidget hoped, she saw him.. who else would look so like him?

_"Yes, Dust.. summoned me." _Ahrah sighed, sounding more sad than happy.

"But whats wrong.. Dust's back! I knew he would be! I knew it!" Fidget said, pure joy filling her words. Her friend was alive.. well, the only word she had was that of a talking sword, but she'd take what she could get.

_"Fidget, Dust is.. He shouldn't have come back. This is not how things were meant to be."_

"But he's back.. you should be happy. Do you know how much crying I've done these past years!"

_"It is indeed a joyous occasion, if it weren't for the danger I sensed when I was summoned."_

"What danger? Is Dust alright? I heard him cry out. Is he alright?" She asked, fear etched in every word. She wouldn't lose him again.

_"The danger is... uncertain. But if I knew, I would have gone after him. But I am unsure. Dust did indeed cry out, though I do not sure as to why. He seemed not to have sustained any injury, or gain one. The pain he felt was quite unnerving, Fidget. That is why I stayed behind. From what I can tell, Dust is in no physical harm.. yet.. harm is not always physical."_

Fidget started to worry, she was unsure as to what Ahrah had said, she never could understand that sword much. "But.. where's he gone? We have to go after him!"

_"Soon Fidget, as of now, Dust is.. unstable. I am uncertain as to how he has come back, though I doubt it was of his own wishes. Someone else must have brought him back. This has caused his mind to be.. broken at this moment in time. Taking someone from the life thread is a dangerous thing, filled with hazards for everyone involved. But Dust is strong, after time alone, I am sure he will be back to his normal self. I am sure he'll be happy to see you."_ The sword said finally, and then it was silent, and Fidget knew it wasn't going to speak any more, she'd already tried to squeeze it for every bit of information.

Fidget stayed with the sword, she doubted she'd be able to lift it anyway. After all, she was smaller and lighter than the stupid thing. "Dust.. I knew you'd come back." She murmured, tears in her eyes. She didn't care what that sword had said, she was just happy to know that somehow, Dust had been brought back.

* * *

><p>A long way from the forest, in a distant village, the world had turned to hell. Buildings were set alight with the burning flames as every home was destroyed, killing anyone who was unfortunate enough to get trapped within. There were screams in every direction. How he loved that sickening sound. The warrior clad in black cut down anyone who got close, mowing down whole families, making sure not to leave any survivors. He wasn't going to make the same mistake as last time. The villagers did their best to fight against him, but even they knew it was pointless. As far as they were concerned, he was the greatest warrior Falana had ever seen, and he intended to prove it.<p>

He glanced around at the once peaceful village, now a retched stain on this land. He strode effortlessly towards the last survivor, the last screams dying in the wind. The young man was sobbing over the lose of his wife and child, looking at the floor. The warrior couldn't help but chuckle to himself, and the man looked up at him with hatred burning in his eyes. "Why are you doing this, this village has done nothing to you. You murdered my family!"

"I murdered people who deserved to die. Moonblood sympathizers always do, your weak. I'm taking care of what General Gaius left behind, for me." His voice was cold and cruel, his sword was at his side, ready to kill at a moments notice.

"General.. General Gaius has been dead for two years! His campaign was stopped, you can't do this!" The man shouted as he got to his feet. Did he honestly think he could best the warrior in a fight?

Another chuckle, this man was amusing. "There's one thing you don't quite get. As far as I'm concerned, his campaign was never stopped, only frozen for a short time. It has been years since I've last drawn blood, and after I'm done with this village, news will spread to the other villages and soon I will find where the Moonbloods are. And then I will do what Gaius never could." He looked at the man, his red eyes blazing with rage. "Rid this world of those vile creatures." And with that, the warrior struck the man down before he could blink, the last of a village, now with the rest of his miserable village.

He began he stride out of that place, wondering where to go next.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Nice. So.. I haven't a clue when I'll be posting the next chapter, but I will before next week, possibly at the weekend sometime. I think this is a bit different for a opening chapter than the others I've seen in these fanfics. Its always 'Dust appears in a cloud of dust and its like yey!' or 'you've been brought back for a reasooooonnnnn' So might as well have him turn up somehow and go bonkers. Well, maybe not quite yet..**

**Well, anyway, make sure to favourite, follow and review. (Especially review, that would be great if you have any ideas what will happen, so I can disprove them! :D hehehe)**


	2. Reunion

**A/N: I have to say I'm impressed. This isn't a very popular fandom, seriously. It only has 27 stories including this one. But already I have someone following me, and 1 review? Nice. Well, now I know I have to keep this up. And honestly, I had a lot of free time and I just really wanted to continue with this, I have a lot of plans after all. So you can have a chapter a bit earlier than expected, consider it a thanks for checking this story out. ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

**Reunion**

* * *

><p>The last pain he felt was the pain and his vision began to darken. Burning, burning, he felt his life ebbing away as the lava rose above him and turned his body to ashes, leaving nothing but his twin souls to answer the call of the life thread, and dust was gone.<p>

But his eyes fluttered open as he woke up, he was back in the glade. Dust was weak, finding it hard to stand. _Why am I here? _He knew he'd died, he felt his death like it had been seconds before, but.. How was he here? He got up, grunting with the effort and looked around, he was definitely in the glade again, or was this just a dream? Was he dead and reliving that day as his own personal paradise... What day?

He couldn't think clearly, his head felt like it was bleeding. Memories flooded his head, making it impossible to think straight. Most of them he couldn't make sense of, but he did remember waking up in this same glade once before, taking hold of a talking sword, Ahrah. _Ahrah.. _He remembered Ahrah, and.. _I keep seeing that name, Dust. Is it important to me? Maybe its mine._

More memories flashed before his eyes, well besides the ones he was having already, but these were clearer than the others. _No, it can't be. My names Jin, or is it Cassius? But.. It has to be Dust. I.. Don't understand this._

Dust broke into a run, he didn't know where he was going, but he had to run. Memories were still buzzing inside him, giving him a headache. _All these memories, I just don't understand.. Who am I? I died but.. I'm back here. I should understand with all these memories, but its just too clouded._

Dust closed his eyes for a second, trying to clear his head. He focused on one of his memories that was the clearest, that talking sword. He remembered the first time he'd held Ahrah, and do focused on that one memory, blocking out all the others. Suddenly he felt cold metal in his hand, and Dust opened his eyes, seeing the sword he had held from the beginning, symbols glowing with a bright white light.

_"Dust... How?__"_ Ahrah said to the one he had fought with two years agago, the one he had guided. But who Ahrah saw now was different. Dust felt more like he'd done when they'd first met than he had when the lava had killed him. The sword soon realized that the Dust standing here was clueless than he'd ever been before, his mind was shattered like glass.

"I don't understand.." Dust murmured as he ran, but he began to slow as his eyes unfocused. A memory, more powerful than any other, flooded his mind, blocking out all the rest.

_"You Murderer! My parents did nothing wrong!" That voice echoed in his head, he recognised it as Jin's, but he still didn't understand why._

_Dust felt another voice in this memory, a crueler, harsher one. Cassius. "You have been decieved little one, your parents turned against their king. An act of pure treason. What resistance there was, was lead by your family alone." Dust could feel the power behind that voice, the rage, the anger. This man had killed so many..._

_Jin's voice was full of hatred for Cassius, Dust felt it even as a memory. "You destroyed my village.. Murdered my friends and family.. You will not survive this day!" Jin had a dagger in his hand, Dust already knew what he had come to do._

_"I take no joy in slaughtering one as young as you, child. But you have forced my hand."_

Dust felt a sharp pain in his head as he remembered the charging cries of Jin and Cassius, and he cried out, stumbling slightly and the sword was no longer in his grip._ I dropped it! But I can't stop running, I'm so close. But what am I close to, its all so uncertain, if only these memories would help me make sense of all this. My name is Dust, I understand that now, but what of Jin and Cassius. I remember parts of their past so clearly, as if they are my own memories, but its impossible. I can't be three people, let alone two! I'll make sense of this, I just need to keep running._

Dust only stopped suddenly when he ears someone shout his name. _Fidget.. I remember you. Fidget and Ahrah, your two of my best friends. I know that, but I can't stay with you, I need to figure this out on my own. _He took one painful look in the direction of the voice, before sprinting away as fast as he could. "I'm sorry.." He said under his breath, running as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p>Dust woke up lying under a tree, though he didn't remember falling asleep. The dreams he'd had were nothing but nightmares, only memories of the people he'd killed as Cassius. Their dying screams still echoing in his mind like he'd ended them mere seconds earlier, the feeling made a pit in his stomach.<p>

The sleep had helped, apart from the dreams. He could think clearer now, sorting through the important memories was becoming less of a chore, more of a pleasure. He spent about an hour trying to remember the essential parts.

He knew for sure his name was Dust, it cropped up too often in his memories for it to be someone else's. But he was still unsure as to why Jin and Cassius' memories felt like his own. That, he just couldn't pin point. _Maybe they'd been my close friends? No, no. That can't be it. But that day, that memory is so vivid, so clear. I feel like I was there. But.. Jin and Cassius, I know they killed each other, how could I have just stood back and watched them die? Unless I wasn't actually there. _He felt another memory crop up, one that made him wonder. _I remember.. Jin had a sister, Ginger. I.. I talked to her. She survived the attack on the village. Maybe if I can find her, maybe she'll know what happened. Maybe she'll know more about me._

Dust got to his feet, looking in the direction of Aurora Village. _Ginger.. She lives there, in that village. I know it. _He walked slowly, still feeling weak from what had happened, he'd only been brought back alive mere hours ago. His hat hung low over his face as he walked, it felt right to him, and he knew he'd dressed like his all the time, never really revealing his face. _Until I lost my hat in that volcano. _Dust winced slightly, pushing that memory down as far as he could. That was his worst memory, and he wished he could forget that pain.

As he walked closer to the village, he noticed the house of the hill, instantly recognising it as Gingers. He felt an urge to get there quickly, he desperately wanted to see her, but he didn't understand why. _Does she mean something to me? Were we something before I.. _He shook the thoughts away, approaching the village. Seeing the faces of two whom he recognised as Bean and Calum. But when they saw him, the expressions on their faces were a little more than shocked.

"Du-st?" Bean said, his eyes wide as he clutched his spear. "I can't believe it.. We all thought you were dead."

Dust had forgotten about that, if he'd died, he must have been mourned, hadn't he? Was there people who'd mourned him when he'd passed? He hoped so, he really didn't want to be forgotten, like dirt on some old road. "Well.. I'm not." He said, frowning slightly. How could he explain it to the people, if he didn't understand how he was back himself? _It would be best to deny I was ever dead. That way, I won't confuse myself even more. _

Relief spread across Beans face, but Calum was still wary. "Ginger said you'd gone in a volcano, you might be one of those monsters trying to fool us and get in the village."

Bean shook his head, looking at Dust. "Don't mind Calum, he's always like this. It's great to see you again Dust, have the two years been treating you well?"

That sentence jolted Dust. _Two years! I've been dead for two years? It feels like seconds like that volcano. How do I even know Ginger would want to see me, or maybe she'd moved on by now, to a different village. I have to make sure. _"Yes, I've been fine, Bean. But I really need to see Ginger, is she here?"

Bean gave a nod. "Yeah, she's up on the hill. I'm sure she'll be relieved to see you. After all, she's the one who'd told us you'd disappeared, it took her a while to get back to normal."

_Ginger.. I'm sorry, did I hurt you that much when I died, was I close to you? If only I knew, then I'd be able to understand, to say sorry. But until then, all I can say is sorry. _Dust nodded to Bean, before passing by them, not giving them a second glance. _Ginger, I have to see you._

He ran as fast as he could, up, up, passing by Moska before he could even react to Dust's presence. Dust stopped running when he got to the top of the hill, his eyes widening._ Ginger. _There she was, staring sadly at the ground, her back turned to him. Why was she so sad?

"This is the second year. Its hard to realize you've been gone for that long. Dust.. Why couldn't you have stayed?" Ginger murmured sadly, closing her eyes.

Dust's heart skipped a beat. _This is.. this is the second year? This day.. Its the anniversary of my.. _"Ginger." He said quietly, just loud enough for her to hear.

Ginger frowned slightly, turning round, and her eyes widened. Dust. There he was, standing behind her, dressed in the same clothes he always was. She was confused, but right now she didn't care. He was standing there looking at her, and most importantly, he was alive. Ginger ran to him, hugging him, tears running down her face. "I knew you'd come back.. I knew you couldn't be completely gone.."

Dust was shaken at first. _She's hugging me. I must really.. I must really mean that much to her. Were we friends, or something more? _"Ginger.. I-" She cut him off, breaking off the hug and pulling him into her house, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, its just. It's weird, seeing you again."

Dust thinned his lips, he didn't know how to respond. "Ginger.. I need your help."

She looked at him, frowning slightly. "What for? Dust, is everything alright?"

He sighed. "Yes, its just. I can't remember."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, now I know I have to continue writing tomorrow, expect to see another chapter tomorrow night! Honestly, the story is going to get more interesting from here on out. It wont just be a long drawn out proscess of Dust getting his memories back, trust me. That'll be over in the next chapter, or the one after, I'm not to sure yet. Lets just say he'll have all his memories back in the next few chapters, okay? Well, time for me to go play some Dust while I relax, gotta get more than 100% on my save file!**


	3. Memories

**A/N: My first favourite! :D And another follower! Thanks Not24601 for having a read of this game and deciding to follow its progress ;) Now, on with the story, and hopefully I want mess this up too badly.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

**Memories**

* * *

><p>At first, Ginger was confused by what he had said. <em>He doesn't remember? Maybe if he was a bit clearer.. <em>"Can't remember what?" She asked, still trying to get over the fact that Dust was alive. But the look on his face was worrying, even if she could only see what was below his eyes.

"Almost everything." Dust said flatly with a sigh. "I don't know.. I remember Ahrah, Fidget and.. You. But.. not much else." He took his hat off, putting it on a table and ran a hand through his grey hair. "I woke up in a glade a few hours ago, but I still can't remember much. I remember you, and I feel like you'd know more about me than.. well, me right now."

Ginger looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. _He doesn't remember.. at least he remembers his friends. But.. should I tell him? If he doesn't remember anything else, then he wont remember what he is. Maybe I should hold off, let him remember on his own. But I should tell him about other things, other than that. _She stood there for a while, looking into his shining blue eyes that always reminded her of Jin, and then she came up with something to say. "What do you remember first? Then I can help you fill in the blanks."

Dust's face fell slightly, and he winced, like he was remembering a bad memory, which he was. "The.. The volcano where I.. Why was I there? I don't understand why I was there to begin with."

She looked at him, feeling sorry for him. _He remembers his death. That must be horrible, I hope he didn't suffer for long, I hope the life thread had taken him quickly. _"You were there as a hero, Dust. I swear, you save hundreds of lives doing what you did. You weren't there for no reason. You were there to take out someone who was causing suffering for many people, a General of the King's army." She didn't want to refer to Gaius by name, she was fearful that she'd bring up any bad memories with that name, or good ones from Cassius.

Dust thought about what she had said, murmuring something inconceivable under his breath as he tried to connect what she'd said to a memory, and it flowed back to him like a river, but it wasn't slow and peaceful, more like a harsh torrent in a rain storm.

_Dust came running up to General Gaius, sword in hand and Fidget flying beside him, ready for a fight. He remembered the anger he'd felt towards this man, and he soon understood why. This General had held a campaign to wipe out the Moonbloods for years, killing any of them he and his soldiers could find, and any Warmbloods that showed kindness to these creatures, they were known as Moonblood sympathizers. Dust had come across a Moonblood as he'd travelled around Falana, Fuse, his name had been. That Moonblood had murdered an entire village in revenge against that General, he'd gone completely insane, and Dust had had to kill him._

_Dust remembered the general talking, though the worlds were lost in the memory, except for the occasional 'Cassius'. That name again, it didn't make any sense. Why did it feel so close to him, like it was his. But that was impossible, he knew his name was Dust. He remembered fighting that General, deeper and deeper into that volcano, the memory getting increasingly painful as he..._

"Dust, are you alright?" He heard Ginger say to him, and he snapped out of it. _I must have zoned out a bit there, but that was one of the longest memories I've had, maybe talking to people I knew is as good an idea as I thought it would be. Maybe I should have stayed and talked to Fidget.. Well, I was a bit out of it then. I doubt I would have decided to stay anyway._

"Sorry, you just.. brought on quite a memory. I think this is the best thing for me, talking to you. I think I understand why I was there now, but who's Cassius?" Dust asked, and instantly knew he shouldn't have. That name filled him with regret mere moments after he'd said it, and the look on Ginger's face said it all. That wasn't a name she wanted to hear.

"He's not someone very important." Ginger lied, trying to make her face look neutral. "Why did you ask?"

Dust shrugged slightly, even though he knew she was hiding something from him. _She knows more about Cassius than she's letting on, but I'm not going to press her. _"I don't know, but I keep on remembering that name. It was in one of the first memories I remembered. Along with the name.. Jin. Did I know them? I feel like they're important to me."

Relief flooded Ginger's body. _He doesn't just remember that horrible assassin, its brother as well. Oh Jin, help him remember what he needs to. _"Yes, but.. its best I leave that remembering up to you."

Dust was stunned, didn't she want to help him? "Whats wrong, don't you want to help me remember my past?"

"Of course I do, its just.. Some memories can be too painful for me to tell you about. For both of us. It would be best if you just-"

"I understand. You want whats best for me, I understand you don't want me to go through any more pain than I have. I guess I'll figure out those memories on my own." Dust said quietly, putting his hat back on, getting ready to leave.

Ginger looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't want to make you upset, please, stay."

Dust took one last look at her. "No, it's fine. Besides, I have to look for Fidget and Ahrah, I haven't said a proper hello to them." And before she could stop him, he opened the door, and strode outside, closing it behind him. His straight face instantly turned to one of sadness. "Why won't she tell me my own past? Nothing could be that painful. I remember my own death, honestly, how could anything be worse than that?" Then he heard it, those screams in the back of his head again. That agonised wail of all the people he'd- He stopped himself again. "No.. I didn't do any of that, its just my mind trying to trick me. They're just a nightmare.

He began walking back down the village, though he was soon stopped by Moska. "Dust! Is.. Is that really you?"

Dust sighed, he didn't have time for this. But he did feel something coming back to him as he looked at the rabbit. "Yes, Moska. It is."

Moska beamed. "Thats great! Everyone thought you were dead, but.. your not! I want to thank you again for finding Sarahi. I don't think I would have found her without you."

_Finding Sarahi? Did I do that for him? If only I could remember, but I just can't remember this.. Sarahi. But I do think Moska needed me for something, maybe it was for Sarahi? _"Well, it was the least I could do." Dust said, hesitating slightly. He just wanted to get out of here right now, he wanted to find Ahrah and Fidget. _Ginger won't help me, the others will, won't they?_

"Look, Moska, I have to go now."

"Oh really? I'm sure Sarahi would want to see you again, but if you need to go, I'll hold off. I guess I'll see you again soon." Moska smiled at Dust, waving to him as Dust hurried past him.

As soon as Dust left the village, a sharp pain started at the back of his mind, before slowly getting stronger. He grimaced, trying to find a way to stop it. _What's wrong with me? I keep having that harsh pain, but its never been this violent before. No, its only happened once before, just before I.. _Dust's body fell to the floor as the pain forced him to black out.

* * *

><p>Ahrah was floating calmly in the middle of the glade. His thoughts were flooded with worry for Dust, but he had started to come up with a plan. He was waiting as he knew who was coming. Him. Ahrah soon knew what was wrong when he'd heard tells of someone murdering a whole village, in search of the Moonbloods.<p>

Ahrah felt his presence like a choking force that plagued his mind, not needing to turn round. _"Your not welcome here."_ The sword said simply as the grey furred murderer stepped into his vision, his black clothes the same as the dead Generals assassins. Seeing him, filled Ahrah with dread, looking at the one who had caused so much pain.

"I'm giving you a choice, blade. Join me, or I'll force you to." The warrior said, distaste in his voice. He didn't want the sword, but he knew it would hold the power he needed to finish what his friend had started.

_"You do not scare me, I am not a tool for injustice. And you are not my fated sword barer. So you will not use me for your revenge."_

He couldn't help but laugh, but it was harsh and sour. "Not your fated sword barer?" He echoed. "Do you not remember from years ago?"

_"You, are not Dust. And you never will be. Go back to where you came from, assassin. Your plans and fantasies are flawed."_

At that, the warrior snapped. "How dare you! I am your fated barer, even if you cannot see the truth. Dust will never stop what has to be done, and once I am rid of him, you will have no choice but to join me." He started to walk away from the blade, done with his attempt.

_"Cassius." _He froze at that name, turning back towards the sword, tipping his hat over his eyes, the same way Dust did. _"You still do not understand, you will never be rid of Jin. So you will never be rid of Dust. You are nothing but memories that he holds, you are nothing but a soul. If your plan ever succeed, you would only be taken by the life thread. I do not know how you can overpower Dust like this, but I have faith that he will stop you."_

Those words bit into him like a pack of dogs, Cassius didn't want to think that, but honestly, he didn't care. He was going to avenge Gaius. He didn't know how, but somehow he'd become strong enough to overcome Dust, but only for a short amount of time. He was blocking as much memories as he could, trying to keep the fact of Cassius a secret from Dust for as long as he could. Cassius didn't want Dust to know what he was able to do, but it was only so long that he had.

"Once I have rid myself of those reptiles, I will not want to continue my existence on this world. My only friend was killed years ago, what do I have left here?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Nothing. Maybe if I had gone to the life thread and remained there, maybe my thirst for revenge would never have begun. But its the Moonbloods fault I'm here, they stopped me from receiving peace, for that they will pay." He clenched his fists, glaring at the floating sword. "I wonder, will you tell him of this encounter? Or will you let him find out on his own?"

_"I will tell him when the time is right. You've made him into a fragile state, but he will recover in time. No matter how much you think you can stop it. Go back into hiding, plan your next attack, but next time you will not be free so easily."_

"Everyone has doubt, even if they are a talking sword such as yourself. You know there is a chance I will succeed, though you try to hide it." Then Cassius felt a tugging in the back of his mind. _I have no reason to remain here, but I do please myself with Dust's cluelessness. _That was his last thought, before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, thats something out the way. So Cassius isn't just a soul anymore. ;) As for the next chapter, probably tuesday or wednesday.**


	4. Maybe The Moonbloods Can Help You

**A/N: Hello again, and thanks for the reviews! I'm grateful that you all liked this story so far, and I'm really happy for the favourites and follows. Sorry for the long wait, I had a bit of writers block (for this story anyway) and still have a bit now, but I hope this chapter isn't too bad.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

**Maybe The Moonbloods Can Help You**

* * *

><p>There was an enormous pain in the back of his head, and Dust groaned as he was woken up by someone calling his name. <em>"Dust, Dust, You must wake up."<em> He knew that voice anywhere, it was Ahrah. _But how did I find him? I keep on having gaps in my memory, I hope this isn't permanent. But I must have found Ahrah before I blacked out like this, at least that's something._

Dust's eyes opened slowly as sunlight filled his vision, he was in the glade where he had first woke up, for the second time. Ahrah was floating calmly in front of him, which made Dust relax slightly, but he was still tense from his black out. "Ahrah..? How did I find you?"

He watched as the magical sword answered his question, but he could have sworn that it hesitated before speaking, but he must have just still been drowsy.

_"I found you wandering without cause, but I did not have time to break your trance before you collapsed. I trust that you are feeling better now."_ Ahrah answered him, but with a slight twinge of sympathy in his voice.

"I'm fine, I think." Dust rubbed the back of his head as he tried to rid himself of his headache. "Must have been some trance, I don't remember any of it. Maybe its because I was brought back."

_"That is a possibility, but I must ask you. What do you remember, Dust? I can tell you are still troubled, if not as much as when we last met."_

"I can remember most of my past, but the details are still clouded. I went to see Ginger, and she told me of how I sacrificed myself in a fight against a General. Is this right?"

_"It is indeed. I am proud that you went to Ginger for help, instead of frantic panic like before. I can see that you have more control over your memories and emotions now, it seems."_ Ahrah paused for a second, thinking of what else to say before he continued. _"Fidget is close by if you wish to see her, she has been in quite a frantic state since your appearance, she will be happy to know that you are yourself again."_

Dust smiled slightly. "I'd like that. I want to apologise for before, I guess I was a bit overwhelmed."

_"As would anyone after being taken from the life thread. Come, can you walk?"_ Ahrah asked as he began to float in one direction.

He slowly but carefully got to his feet, wobbling slightly, before regaining his balance. It was better to think now, since the headache had now left him. Dust nodded to Ahrah, before slowly following behind him.

* * *

><p>Ahrah wasn't lying, almost as soon as they'd entered out of the glade, Fidget came flying at top speed, knocking into Dust's face and wouldn't let it go. "DUST! I knew you weren't dead! I'm so happy! Don't you ever leave me again!" She squealed, tears running down her face as Dust tried to pry her off his face.<p>

"Fidget, I'm sorry, I swear it will never happen again. But its great to see you again." Dust said with a smile as he finally pulled her off and held her in his hands.

The nimbat sniffled, before hugging his arm. "I missed you so much. Ahrah said you needed some time alone after you came back, are.. are you okay now?"

"I'm great Fidget, truly. I just needed some time to myself." Dust stroked her head once, happy to finally see her again. "I just.. I just need more time to remember some things."

Fidget frowned, was about to ask what he was going on about, when Ahrah answered her unspoken question. _"When Dust was brought back, most of his memories were blocked off to him, but he has had time to remember, just not **certain** things yet."_

Fidget understood immediately, and by the way that Ahrah spoke, she soon realized what he was telling her. "Oh Dust.. I'm sure you'll everything soon." She told Dust sympathetically, but there were things she hoped he wouldn't remember. _Dust doesn't remember Jin and Cassius, right? Or have I just read that stupid sword completely wrong. I hope he doesn't though, maybe it would be better if he doesn't remember them. Cassius anyway, that horrible man deserves to be forgotten._

Dust smiled slightly, letting go of her, letting her hover in front of him in the air. "Thank you Fidget. Your right, of course I'll remember. Then maybe I'll know how I came back, or at least why."

Fidget looked at her friend, and started to think that maybe it wasn't the best idea to keep his memories from him. They were his, after all. An idea popped into her head. "Dust..?"

"What Fidget?" Dust asked her.

"Why don't you go and find Elder Gray Eyes? Maybe he could help you?" She suggested. _Dust was made by that moonblood elder, he helped him get this memories back last time, he'd be able to this time, right? Even if I do think Dust would be best without them, I don't want Dust to go though all that again if he can just get them back quickly._

Dust was going to ask what she meant by that, since he couldn't remember anyone by that name, but Ahrah cut in, sounding quite agitated for once. _"No, Fidget. That would be unwise. Dust would be better remembering on his own, there is no need to involve the moonbloods in this."_ He said harshly, but it wasn't without cause. I cannot take the risk, Dust is unstable, even if he doesn't know yet. Cassius will stop at nothing to destroy the moonbloods, and if Dust finds the Elder, things could be disastrous.

Dust watched Ahrah, frowning. What did he mean by that? "Ahrah, wouldn't it be better with any help to get my memory back?" He asked the sword.

Ahrah seemed to hesitate before he answered. _"The moonbloods are still trying to rebuild, and haven't been seen since the demise of General Gaius. There isn't a point to try finding who do not want to be found. It is best to leave them be."_

Dust's eyes narrowed slightly. _He hesitated, I know he did. It wasn't the sun this time. He's lying to me, why is everyone trying to keep me from my memories! Did I do something wrong? Do I not deserve what is rightfully mine? Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. After all, Ginger did say that some memories were better left alone. She said that some might be too painful. Was she right? Was I just being stubborn before? Maybe I'd be better without these memories... But then how do I know who I am?_

After a minute of silence, Dust sighed. "I'm sorry Ahrah, but I can't just sit around and wait for my memories to spring up again. I can't stand the thought of waiting for months on end without result. I need answers, Ahrah." He stared right at the sword, his eyes filled with a sort of hurt you didn't normally see on the outside. "Even if you wont give them to me." He said coldly, before beginning to walk away from the sword, he couldn't stand to stay with those who kept lying to him, who kept leading him away from the truth.

_"Wait, Dust."_ Ahrah said slowly from behind him. _"I cannot let you go alone. I know how hard this must be for you, but I promise I will continue to guide you. Even if it is not in my best interests."_ He was worried, he knew that Dust wasn't going to listen to him, so he'd have to go with him, and stop Cassius from re-emerging, if he even did. Ahrah didn't understand what was happening fully, but he understood that there were dark forces at work here, something that had the power to take souls from the life thread, and had taken Dust's souls on purpose._ I will protect Dust from what has done this. In time I will reveal what I know to him, but for now, he must be clueless to all of this. I cannot even reveal much to Fidget, she is a blabbermouth, and would most likely tell Dust before it was time._

Fidget had followed Ahrah after Dust. "You can't forget me! Come on, that stupid sword is just trying to dampen your spirits. Lets go and find the moonbloods.!" She said excitedly, though her own thoughts were whizzing in her head. _What is that sword trying to do? Dust needs this! He doesn't need time to remember, he needs to go find his memories! What better way than to find the moonbloods? But.. That sword did sound a bit strange, was he nervous or unsure? Mmm, might be one of those two, but I can't tell what the heck that thing is saying half the time._

Dust looked at his two friends, his gaze softening. "Are you sure you want to come with me?" He said, directing the question more at Ahrah than the nimbat. _What is up with him? First he's trying to stop me from getting my memories, now he's decided to go along with it? There must be something I'm missing._

_"You are my sword barer, Dust. It is my duty to follow you where ever you go. Now that you are in a right frame of mind, I cannot stray from your side any longer. I am unsure as to if Fidget's idea was a sensible one, but I will be here even at times when I doubt I should be."_

Everyone stopped for a few minutes, focusing on those words. Fidget hovered quietly next to Dust, staring at the sword. "So... what your saying is... your gonna join us in our adventure even though you think its stupid?" She squeaked slightly, turning her head up as if it were an insult.

Dust couldn't help at that. "No Fidget, I don't think he meant it like that. I think he means that he just doesn't like what we want to do, and respects that its our choice and is going to come along anyway."

"My explanation was better." Fidget said with a humph. "Now are we going to go or what?" She said a little bit of a whiny tone, making Dust laugh again.

"Okay Fidget, we'll get going. But I don't even know where to start."

"Ahrah! Your the one with the words of wisdom, you tell us where to start looking." Fidget told Ahrah, almost like an order.

The sword sighed a long sigh, before pausing for a few seconds. _"They wouldn't be around any populated areas, the king still has a few troops that go around every few months to check for the moonbloods, they wouldn't risk alerting him to their presence. If they are in a camp of sorts, it would be out in the wilderness. But I am doubtful that Elder Gray Eyes and the other moonbloods would go back into hiding after the results of the volcanic incident. They most likely have built up some sort of civilization away from warmbloods, as not to risk being discovered by the king."_

Dust nodded, though he was a bit disheartened by Ahrah's speech. Dust did understand that the king had ordered the extinction of the moonbloods, but he still didn't hated how they still had to live in fear of being discovered. After he found out who he was, he was sure to show that king how the moonbloods felt, and force him off the throne, if he couldn't convince him that moonbloods were not what he thought they were.

Fidget, on the other hand, had focused completely on trying to find a way to find the moonbloods, and was frowning at Ahrah. "So your saying that we should just search away from the warmbloods? You know there's a lot out there, right?"

Ahrah looked at her, feeling a bit irritated. _"No, I haven't finished yet. It's likely that the moonbloods have contacted those who have showed kindness to them in the past. If we could find one of them, then maybe they'd know the whereabouts of the moonbloods."_

"And where are we gonna find someone like that?" Fidget butted in, annoyed and how hard this was becoming.

Dust's eyes widened in realisation. Ahrah had already told them where they needed to go to, who to ask. But he dreaded going back to her after how he had left. "Ginger." He said simply, and Ahrah was satisfied that someone had caught his drift.

_"Exactly."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yea, I know I said that I wouldn't drag the memory thing out, but I think the story would work better now that they have an actual direction to go in. Tell me if you like that his important memories are still missing and what do you think of Cassius as the villain? Share your thoughts in a review as it will be greatly appreciated to know what you guys think about this story.**

**Another thing I need to say this that I actually have an uploading schedule now. I'll be uploading every Saturday. (I don't know about this Saturday since I already brought this chapter out this week, but I'll try and see if I can make time to write another chapter for this Saturday.) I am also going to start writing my story before I publish it. That doesn't really make sense, does it? Mmm I mean that I am going to start typing more chapters than I normally do so I finish the story before I finished publishing the story. I feel that this way I don't have a set time forcing me to cough up a chapter, so instead I'll type whenever I feel like I'm inspired. This should make the chapters a lot more fun for me to write, and a lot more fun for you to read.**

**Thats all from me as I doubt you want to hear me blabbering on. Til next time, bye!**


	5. Help

**A/N: See? Just as I promised! Every saturday :) Yea, but at a cost. I honestly don't have enough time to write as much as I normally do, so instead of 2000 words, its gonna be 1000 for each chapter. I hope thats okay. I'm also gonna have my mocks next week, so I apologise if I can't get a chapter out next week, but I'm trying to stick to a schedule so theres about a 80% chance for a chapter next week.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

**Help**

* * *

><p>The three had started travelling to Aurora Village almost immediately, Dust holding Ahrah tightly in his hand. He felt relieved to hold that sword again, it calmed him, made him feel better about what they were going to do.<p>

Dust was worried about asking Ginger about the moonbloods, he hadn't exactly left her feeling great. _I feel bad about leaving her like that now that I can look back on it. I was a bit harsh wasn't I? But will she even want to help me after that?_

Fidget must have seen how nervous Dust looked, and her interest spark. Dust was **never **nervous. "What's up Dust? You look kinda nervous."

Dust glanced at her, hesitating before sighing. "I went to Ginger earlier, but I left her in a bit of a hurry. She wouldn't tell me what I needed to know and she kept lying to me." _Thats all everyone seems to do lately. _"I think she might be upset with me now. She might not even want to help me again."

Fidget looked at him sympathetically. "Oh Dust... Don't be so hard on yourself. She likes you, she'll understand your just trying to figure all this out. I'm sure she'll help us. Help you."

Dust glanced at her, giving a slight smile. "Thanks Fidget."

"No problem pal, you know I'm always here for you." Fidget smiled as she looked forward, flying ahead of them excitedly. "Nearly there! We're nearly there! Come on you two, hurry up!" She squeaked to them, flying quickly in front of them.

"I'll never forget Fidget." Dust chuckled to himself, before running after her.

* * *

><p>Ginger was thinking to herself in her house. Just thinking. Word had arrived from other villages less than an hour before. And the news wasn't something that improved her already rotten mood. An entire village had been slaughtered, the only reason for this was the fact that they had been moonblood sympathisers. It brought Ginger back to the time of General Gaius, someone had killed. No, <em>murdered<em>. A whole village of innocents. It made her sick.

It also terrified her. Someone had started to carry on General Gaius campaign. After two years, all that Dust had sacrificed for meant nothing. And everyone was at risk. All the villages she knew, including Aurora, had accepted the moonbloods, and by definition, that made them all moonblood sympathisers. That meant they could all be killed.

She'd already been feeling the worst after her talk with Dust. He'd come to her for help, and she hadn't helped. Ginger was so happy that he was alive again, that she could see him again. But she had pushed him away. He'd lost his memory, and probably still did right now. But she was to scared to help him get them back, she was too scared to tell him the truth, and she hated herself for that.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, she heard a knock on her door. Getting up slowly, she wasn't in the mood to talk to any of the others. Opening the door, and preparing to tell whatever villager to go away, she wasn't exactly expecting to see Dust staring at her when she opened it. "Du..Dust? Your.. Your back." She stuttered slightly in surprise.<p>

Dust looked nervous, not really like himself. "Ginger.. I'm sorry about before." He said quickly, wanting to get rid of the stale air between them as fast as he could. "We need your help to find the moonbloods."

"No.. It was my fault.. The moonbloods? Why do you need my help to find them?"

Dust was going to answer her, but Ahrah spoke up. _"You are a friend to them, they may of told you where they were going or may still be in contact with you. We need to find them so Dust can regain his memories."_

Ginger sighed. "I'm sorry.. But I honestly don't know where they went. The last time I saw them was on that day... and I haven't heard from them since. They probably haven't told anyone where they went, not even the closest of warmblood friends."

Dust sighed in disappointment, it was a dead end. "Thanks for your help anyway, I guess we should go." Dust wanted to get out of here quickly before it got too awkward, and began to close the door, but Ginger held it open.

"Wait, if your going to look for them, theres something you need to know."

"Which is?"

"There's an assassin on the loose. We just got word less than an hour ago. A whole village was massacred for being moonblood sympathisers. Someone's trying to continue Gaius' campaign."

There was a minute of silence as Dust and Fidget tried to take it in, though Ahrah just kept quiet, he already knew.

"An entire village..." Fidget murmured sadly, her ears drooping. But after a while, her ears pricked up again. "No, no! Dust, we need to find the moonbloods so we can get you back to your normal self, and then you can take this guy out!"

Dust looked at her, pausing slightly, before gazing back at Ginger. "Whoever it is, they're doing the wrong thing, and I'll make sure they get what's coming to them."

Fidget nodded as she hovered next to Dust. "Yeah, of course! Don't worry about us."

All the while, Ahrah was listening and thinking. _This is getting out of hand. Dust cannot find the moonbloods, even if they can help him. Cassius could come back at any moment, I cannot risk their safety. Ginger does not know where they are, that's a relief. That means I can keep him off track till I find a way to help Dust. _Then he heard as Ginger warned them about the assassin. _Cassius, I am afraid that you have gone too far. I did not know that you had done such a horrible thing. If Dust found out, this would break him. I need to stop this before anything worst can happen._

Dust looked at Ginger. "Its alright, We'll search for the moonbloods, and when I'm back to my old self, We'll find this assassin and stop him. I promise." And with that, he closed the door, and began to walk away, Ahrah swaying in his hand.

But then Ginger came running out of the house, watching as they walked away. "Dust, I'll wait for you." She called after him. "I'll wait for you."


	6. SORRY SO MUCH

**I really didn't want to do this, and its a shame, but here goes.**

**After reading back through this story, I've realized it hasn't turned out how I wanted it to be. I've found that my lack of updates and lack of words is because I know nothing about the story I'm writing anymore. When I started this out, this story was a bit of fun for me to do and try and improve my story writing, but now...**

**I never wanted to do this, but I'm putting this on haitus. Don't get me wrong, I want to finish this story. Heck, I spent the last few days screaming at myself to continue it and not follow my past mistakes with my frozen stories. But I understand if I'm torturing myself with writing something I can't put up with... then I shouldn't be writing it at all.**

**Look, this won't be forever. I need time to get the story back on track, I'll probably rewrite this whole thing once I've improved my writing to the point I want it at. I'm not going to leave for months on end without updating... but I'm putting this on haitus so I don't have to strain myself with a deadline for something I can't fix.**

**I hope all of you who read this story will understand.**

**Another thing I'm starting to realize about my work, is how I deal with characters. At some point in my story the characters will go all OOC on me and I'll ignore it. Heck, if it was still up you could check out my failed frozen story, the only reason the first one didn't go of track was because it paralleled the film so much.**

**So until I can come back to this, I'll be improving my writing with writing for a film I have recently become obsessed over. The one and only Big Hero 6. And I swear I wont mess it up this time. I'm not going to go in with a full blown story for that one, only a series of one shots so I can get a feel for character development, world building, keeping characters away from OOC, and lot of other stuff.**

**So I guess this is the last time you'll hear of me writing a Dust fanfic, until I can cope with writing this story again. I'll keep this story up, to remind me that I have to finish this someday, but I guess this is goodbye. And so sorry.**


End file.
